The Story of Victor's Bad Teeth Day
Victor has very filthy teeth made from plants and rubbish. The animals are trying to brush his filthy teeth. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a sticker from the dentist's office. She says the sticker can only be obtained for brushing your teeth good. The animals never have their teeth brushed, which is considered very suspicious. Story One day, Doris, Kevin, and Toby are cleaning their mouths with thorny branches (used as a toothbrush). Victor comes out of the lake, saying he's never had his teeth cleaned before. He ends up scaring tadpoles and a dragonfly after leaving the trio. The trio began to play hide-and-seek without Victor. Victor didn't notice the lily pads in his teeth. He ends up encountering Molly and Nathalie dancing by the river. He began asking them if there are any helpless creatures to scare. He ends up scaring some dragonflies with his jaws. He never noticed the tulip in his mouth after scaring the insects. Later, he noticed the dance music coming from Zed. Zed began talking to him about the dance skills. Meanwhile, the monkeys are having fun eating bananas and coconuts. Victor began scaring some fish near the waterfall. However, lots of banana peels and coconut shells fell on his mouth. This also includes a falling tree trunk which fell on his mouth too. Victor could not speak, because there's a lot of rubbish in his mouth. A thorny branch is too small to clean his teeth. While the monkeys are to work together, the trio began to take Victor for a walk. The monkeys did not help at all. That night, the animals are playing a game of snap. Victor cannot say a word, due to too many rubbish in his mouth. The monkeys made a big surprise for Victor. The two began to release water, activating a toothbrush made of flowers. All the rubbish is removed from his mouth. Victor has to say "Thank you" to the animals after getting his teeth cleaned. He refuses to at first. Finally, he said "Thank you" to the animals. The animals are very happy with this attitude. Moral Ending We learn that you should always brush your teeth twice a day and say "Thank you" to the person who brushed your teeth. Each of the animals has a toothbrush. Lucy has no stickers for the animals. She decides to give them a kiss instead. First Appearances * Dentist (mentioned only) Gallery Ep 61 2.jpg Ep 61 3.jpg Ep 61 4.jpg Ep 61 5.jpg Ep 61 6.jpg Ep 61 7.jpg Ep 61 8.jpg Ep 61 9.jpg Ep 61 10.jpg Ep 61 11.jpg Ep 61 12.jpg Ep 61 13.jpg Ep 61 14.jpg Ep 61 15.jpg Ep 61 16.jpg Ep 61 17.jpg Ep 61 18.jpg Ep 61 19.jpg Ep 61 20.jpg Ep 61 21.jpg Ep 61 22.jpg Ep 61 23.jpg Ep 61 24.jpg Ep 61 25.jpg Ep 61 26.jpg Ep 61 27.jpg Ep 61 28.jpg Ep 61 29.jpg Ep 61 30.jpg Ep 61 31.jpg Ep 61 32.jpg Ep 61 33.jpg Ep 61 34.jpg Ep 61 35.jpg Ep 61 36.jpg Ep 61 37.jpg Ep 61 38.jpg Ep 61 39.jpg Ep 61 40.jpg Ep 61 41.jpg Ep 61 42.jpg Ep 61 43.jpg Ep 61 44.jpg Ep 61 45.jpg Ep 61 46.jpg Ep 61 47.jpg Ep 61 48.jpg Ep 61 49.jpg Ep 61 50.jpg Ep 61 51.jpg Ep 61 52.jpg Ep 61 53.jpg Ep 61 54.jpg Ep 61 55.jpg Ep 61 56.jpg Ep 61 57.jpg Ep 61 58.jpg Ep 61 59.jpg Ep 61 60.jpg Ep 61 61.jpg Ep 61 62.jpg Ep 61 63.jpg Ep 61 64.jpg Ep 61 65.jpg Ep 61 66.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes